tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
True Stories
[[Datei:TMNT v1 11 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #11]]True Stories ("Wahre Geschichten") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juni 1987 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #11 *'Story, Zeichnungen, Tusche und Schattierung :' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Silent Partner" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Credo" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|210px|Der vollständige TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Shredder (in Rückblick) **Foot Clan (in Rückblick) Inhalt thumb|200px|Der AlbtraumApril O'Neil schläft im Bett, als ein anhaltendes Hämmern und Poltern sie aus ihrem Schlummer reißt. Prompt fällt sie aus dem Bett und auf den hölzernen Fußboden, der plötzlich aufzubrechen beginnt, genau wie die Wände des Schlafzimmers. Durch die Löcher arbeiten sich vier monströse Zerrbilder von Foot Ninjas zu ihr durch, und dann birst auch die Tür auseinander und ein riesiger, unförmiger Shredder stürmt herein! Und als die fünf Monster sich auf sie stürzen... thumb|160px|left|Das Tagebuch...schreckt April schweißgebadet aus ihrem schrecklichen Albtraum hoch. Sie braucht einige Minuten, um sich wieder zusammenzureißen, dann wickelt sie sich in ihre Decke, setzt sich auf ein Sofa und beginnt ein Tagebuch weiterzuführen, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier geführt hat, und dabei beginnt sie sich zu erinnern... thumb|160px|Auf der Jones-FarmEintrag: 15. Januar 1987: Das letzte Mal, als April noch richtig hatte schlafen können, war vor zwei Wochen, als sie und die Turtles aus New York hatten flüchten müssen."Silent Partner" Ihr Fluchthelfer Casey Jones brachte sie ins winterliche Northampton zur Farm seiner Großeltern, von deren heruntergekommenen Zustand April sich sehr angetan gezeigt hat. Dennoch hat sie vor lauter Erschöpfung nach all den Strapazen wieder zum Schlaf gefunden... wenigstens bis die Albträume begannen. thumb|160px|left|Leonardo25. Januar 1987: April schreibt darüber, wie Leonardo körperlich zwar wieder vollständig geheilt ist, sich jedoch in seinem Inneren zerrissen und verloren zu fühlen scheint, da er in seinen eigenen Augen als Beschützer der Familie versagt und damit seine Heimat verloren hat; in der letzten Zeit zieht er sich regelmäßig in den Wald zurück, um dort zu jagen. An diesem Tag begegnet Leonardo einem Hirsch und verfolgt ihn, doch das Tier stellt sich ihm zum Kampf und wirft ihn zu Boden. Anstatt jedoch weiterzumachen, bleibt Leonardo geschlagen auf dem Boden hocken und lässt den Hirsch ziehen. thumb|160px|Donatello10. Februar 1987: April schreibt darüber, wie sehr sie und die Turtles sich nach jener düsteren Nacht verändert haben und wie schwer es ihr jetzt fällt, in ihnen die munteren jungen Freunde von einst wiederzuerkennen. Donatello bewältigt seine seelische Unruhe, indem er die Farm gründlich repariert und sie mit den grundliegenden Notwendigkeiten (Elektrizität, Heizung usw.) ausstattet. Am 15. Februar endlich gibt es einen Lichtblick, als er es schafft, auch heißes Wasser ins Haus zu bringen. Doch seine Unruhe lässt trotzdem nicht nach, und am 17. findet er auf dem Dachboden des Haupthauses eine alte Schreibmaschine und tippt seitdem Tag und Nacht auf ihr herum, wahrscheinlich um sich - genau wie April - seine Gefühle von der Seele zu schreiben... left|thumb|160px|Michelangelo26. Februar 1987: Michelangelo, sonst der Witzereißer und Kindskopf der Familie, ist in der letzten Zeit extrem schweigsam geblieben und hat sich von den anderen zurückgezogen. In der Scheune hat er sich eine Ecke für sein Kampftraining eingerichtet, und eines Tages überrascht ihn April dabei, wie er sich seine Seelenschmerz zu vertreiben versucht, indem er alles, was ihm vor die Glieder kommt - einschließlich die Scheunenwand -, zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. April weiß, dass die Heilung für diese Tortur in ihrem Bund als Familie besteht, und dass sie so nahe ist, dass man sie regelrecht anfassen kann... doch wer von ihnen wird den ersten Schritt tun? thumb|160px|Raphael2. März 1987: Von allen Turtles, so bemerkt April, ist Raphael vielleicht der Angespannteste, dessen Nerven auf einem dünnen Drahtseil zwischen Ruhe und Explosion balancieren. Raphael hat es sich in der letzten Zeit zur Aufgabe gemacht, vom Dach der Scheune aus allnächtlich Wache zu schieben, obwohl es keinen wirklichen Grund zur Wachsamkeit gibt. thumb|left|160px|Casey Jones10. März 1987: An diesem Tag schreibt April etwas mehr über ihre Ansichten zu Casey Jones, einem (wie sie es beschreibt) Zehnjährigen im Körper eines jungen Mannes mit verborgenem Potential, der ständig mit Raphael entweder irgendeinen Trainingskampf oder irgendwelchen Unsinn veranstaltet; so wie an diesem Tag, als die beiden einen alten Pickup in der Scheune reparieren. Zwar können sie das alte Auto wieder in Gang bringen, doch als sie den Motor anlassen, müssen sie feststellen, dass der Wagen bereits einen Gang eingelegt hat. Der Laster braust unkontrolliert aus der Scheune, verfehlt nur knapp das Wohnhaus und legt die Windmühle in Trümmer, bevor er in einem Graben liegenbleibt. thumb|160px|Der UnfallDann, eines Tages, geht April im nahen Wald spazieren und überquert dabei einen zugefrorenen See. Dabei gerät sie versehentlich auf eine dünne Eisfläche und bricht ein. Glücklicherweise befindet sich Leonardo ganz in der Nähe und hört ihre Hilfeschreie; er eilt zur Rettung, fischt sie aus dem Loch im Eis und trägt sie zurück zur Farm. Dieser Unfall bringt eine große Wende mit sich: Die Sorge um Aprils Wohl führt die Turtles wieder zusammen, und Splinter, der sich um die Herzen seiner Söhne zwar Sorgen gemacht, aber nicht einzugreifen gewagt hat, führt sie mit dem Aufbruch des Frühlings wieder zu ihrem Training und zu ihrer Einigkeit als Familie zurück. thumb|left|160px|April1. Mai 1987: Mehr als einen Monat nach ihrem Unfall findet April die Zeit, um einen letzten Eintrag ins Tagebuch zu tätigen. Sie schreibt darin, wie sie nun über ihre eigenen Zweifel, über ihren eigenen Schmerz über den Verlust des Antiquitätenladens ihres Vaters hinweggekommen ist und dass sie in ihrer Freundschaft mit den Turtles etwas viel Wertvolleres gefunden hat. Aber auch Splinter hat sich seine Gedanken darüber gemacht, und während eines Trainingslaufs mit seinen Söhnen, als sie in einer Höhle übermachten, legt er ihnen nahe, dass Veränderungen die einzige Konstante im Universum darstellen und dass sie, um zur inneren Harmonie mit ihrer Umwelt zu finden, diese Veränderungen, so hart sie auch sein mögen, akzeptieren müssen. April hat in diesem Punkt ihre eigene Veränderung durchgemacht - und die möglichen Folgen akzeptiert -, indem sie die Turtles bei sich aufgenommen hat, und dass sie inzwischen weiß, was sie damit gewonnen hat. thumb|140px|Der Anbruch eines neuen TagesAls am nächsten Morgen die Sonne über der Farm aufgeht, schreckt April aus ihrem Schlaf hoch, als an ihrer Tür geklopft wird. Jedoch wird jegliche Befürchtung, dass es sich um eine Wiederholung ihres Albtraums handelt, durch den Eintritt der Turtles widerlegt, die ihr mit einem Guten Morgen-Gruß, Blumen und einem Frühstück im Bett aufwarten! Trivia *Splinters Ausführung über Veränderungen als einzige Konstante des Universums wird im Titel der ersten vier Bände der IDW Comics aufgegriffen. Bildergalerie TMNT v1 11 06.jpg|Zurück in die Wirklichkeit TMNT v1 11 09.jpg|Willkommen in Northampton A TMNT v1 11 10.jpg|Willkommen in Northampton B TMNT v1 11 12.jpg|Willkommen in Northampton C TMNT v1 11 16.jpg|Leonardos Seelenbild A TMNT v1 11 17.jpg|Leonardos Seelenbild B TMNT v1 11 19.jpg|Donatellos Seelenbild A TMNT v1 11 20.jpg|Donatellos Seelenbild B TMNT v1 11 22.jpg|Michelangelos Seelenbild A TMNT v1 11 23.jpg|Michelangelos Seelenbild B TMNT v1 11 25.jpg|Raphaels Seelenbild A TMNT v1 11 26.jpg|Raphaels Seelenbild B TMNT v1 11 28.jpg|Caseys Seelenbild A TMNT v1 11 29.jpg|Caseys Seelenbild B TMNT v1 11 31.jpg|Der Tag der Wende A TMNT v1 11 32.jpg|Der Tag der Wende B TMNT v1 11 33.jpg|Der Tag der Wende C TMNT v1 11 34.jpg|Der Tag der Wende D TMNT v1 11 36.jpg|"Das Leben geht weiter" In anderen Medien *Der Teil der Story um die Ankunft bei der Farm dient als Vorlage für folgende Medien: **''Turtles - Der Film'' **die Episode "Tales of Leo" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie **"Northampton" #1 der IDW Comics **"Within the Woods" der 2012 Animationsserie *Die Szene zwischen Leonardo und dem Hirsch erfährt eine plottragende Erweiterung in der 2012 Episode "Vision Quest". Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Book IV'' (Farbversion) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.2'' (April 2012) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 2'' (TPB) (Mai 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #11 - "Aprils Alptraum" (November 1992) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)